The present invention relates to a speaker array apparatus for a surround system.
As a conventional speaker array apparatus, there is a sound reproducing apparatus into which, in order to set the emission directions of sound beams, the size of a room, the distance to the listening position, and the like are input, and which, on the basis of the values, sets the emission angles of sound beams, the path distances, etc. (see Patent Reference 1).
Moreover, there is a speaker array apparatus which sweeps test sound beams, picks up direct and reflected sounds of the sound beams by means of a microphone installed at a listening position, and analyzes the picked-up sound data to set the emission angles of sound beams, etc. (see Patent Reference 2).    [Patent Reference 1] JP-A-2006-60610    [Patent Reference 2] JP-A-2006-340302
In a conventional speaker array apparatus, when the listening position is changed after setting of the emission angles of sound beams, or the like, it is necessary to again input the distance to the changed listening position or again perform the test in order to change the emission directions of sound beams.